The cellular telephone industry has made phenomenal strides in commercial operations in the United States as well as the rest of the world. Growth in major metropolitan areas has far exceeded expectations and is outstripping system capacity. If this trend continues, the effects of rapid growth will soon reach even the smallest markets. Innovative solutions are required to meet these increasing capacity needs as well as maintain high quality service and avoid rising prices.
Throughout the world, one important step in cellular systems is to change from analog to digital transmission. Equally important is the choice of an effective digital transmission scheme for implementing the next generation of cellular technology. Furthermore, it is widely believed that the first generation of Personal Communication Networks (PCN), (employing low cost, pocket-size, cordless telephones that can be carried comfortably and used to make or receive calls in the home, office, street, car, etc.), would be provided by the cellular carriers using the next generation digital cellular system infrastructure and the cellular frequencies. The key feature demanded in these new system is increased traffic capacity.
Currently, channel access is achieved using Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) and Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) methods. As illustrated in FIG. 1(a), in FDMA, a communication channel is a single radio frequency band into which a signal's transmission power is concentrated. Interference with adjacent channels is limited by the use of band pass filters which only pass signal energy within the specified frequency band. Thus, with each channel being assigned a different frequency, system capacity is limited by the available frequencies as well as by limitations imposed by channel reuse.
In TDMA systems, as shown in FIG. 1(b), a channel consists of a time slot in a periodic train of time intervals over the same frequency. Each period of time slots is called a frame. A given signal's energy is confined to one of these time slots. Adjacent channel interference is limited by the use of a time gate or other synchronization element that only passes signal energy received at the proper time. Thus, the problem of interference from different relative signal strength levels is reduced.
Capacity in a TDMA system is increased by compressing the transmission signal into a shorter time slot. As a result, the information must be transmitted at a correspondingly faster burst rate which increases the amount of occupied spectrum proportionally.
With FDMA or TDMA systems or hybrid FDMA/TDMA systems, the goal is to insure that two potentially interfering signals do not occupy the same frequency at the same time. In contrast, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) allows signals to overlap in both time and frequency, as illustrated in FIG. 1(c). Thus, all CDMA signals share the same frequency spectrum. In either the frequency or the time domain, the multiple access signals appear to be on top of each other.
In principal, the source informational data stream, e.g., speech, to be transmitted is impressed upon a much higher bit rate data stream generated by a pseudorandom code generator. This combination of the higher bit rate coding signal with the lower bit rate data information stream is called coding or spreading the informational data stream signal. Each informational data stream or channel is allocated a unique spreading code. A plurality of coded information signals are modulated and transmitted on a radio frequency carrier wave. A composite signal of multiple coded signals is received at a receiver. Each of the coded signals overlaps all of the other coded signals, as well as noise-related signals, in both frequency and time. The composite signal is demodulated and correlated with a selected spreading code. Correlation by code isolates and decodes the corresponding error-coded signal.
There are a number of advantages associated with CDMA communication techniques. The capacity limits of CDMA-based cellular systems are projected to be up to twenty times that of existing analog technology as a result of the properties of a wide band CDMA system, such as improved coding gain/modulation density, voice activity gating, sectorization and reuse of the same spectrum in every cell. CDMA is virtually immune to multi-path interference, and eliminates fading and static to enhance performance in urban areas. CDMA transmission of voice by a high bit rate decoder insures superior, realistic voice quality. CDMA also provides for variable data rates allowing many different grades of voice quality to be offered. The scrambled signal format of CDMA completely eliminates cross talk and makes it very difficult and costly to eavesdrop or track calls, insuring greater privacy for callers and greater immunity from air time fraud.
Despite the numerous advantages afforded by CDMA, the capacity of conventional CDMA systems is limited by the decoding process. Because so many different user communications overlap in time and frequency, the task of correlating the correct information signal with the appropriate user is complex. In practical implementations of CDMA, capacity is limited by the signal-to-noise ratio (S/N), which is essentially a measure of the interference caused by other overlapping signals as well as background noise. The problem to be solved, therefore, is how to increase system capacity and still be able to maintain a reasonable signal-to-noise ratio so that signal decoding can be carried out efficiently and accurately.